1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shape-holding composite pressure sensitive plate which is adapted, for example, to connect or secure an article or a member in a desired posture when assembling, displaying or photographing the article, which is adapted to prevent an ornament or article from falling down, and which is adapted to reinforce and protect a corner of an article or a member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device in which a release liner is peelably attached to one surface of a plastic substrate via a pressure sensitive adhesive is currently known for filling the gap between adjacent parts such as of a kitchen unit. Another device, in which a pressure sensitive adhesive is applied to the opposite surfaces of a plastic substrate and a pair of release liners are peelably attached to the respective pressure sensitive adhesive surfaces of the substrate, is now put on the market as an adhesive double-coated tape. For attaching an article to a wall by using the adhesive double-coated tape, one adhesive surface of the adhesive double-coated tape is stuck on the wall, and then the article is attached to the other adhesive surface of the tape. Although this adhesive double-coated tape is conveniently used to join two elongated members together face to face, it is inconvenient when joining these two members end to end. If two elongated members were connected together end to end by using a tape with one face coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive, these two members would have become dangling from one another at the joint, because the tape is not so stiff and cannot hold its own shape. Consequently, using this pressure sensitive tape, it is difficult to join two members together in a desired posture, e.g. at right angles.
To this end, attempts have been made to join two members together in a desired posture, e.g. at right angles. One of the most practical way to realize such connection was to apply an adhesive agent to the confronting surfaces of the two members and then to hold the two members in a proper posture until the adhesive agent becomes hardened, which is laborious and time-consuming.
To display an article three-dimensionally requires a three-dimensional display equipment and hence cannot be performed with ease.
Further, there is currently unknown a device which is adapted to be connected to an ornament or article easily for preventing the ornament or article from falling down due to an earthquake.
There is also currently unknown a device for reinforcing a corner such as of an article to protect the corner from being damaged when brought into contact with another article.